doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ignacio Leyton
) |lugar_nacimiento = Santiago |pais = Chile |estado = Activo }} Ignacio Leyton (n. 25 de enero de 1986, Santiago de Chile)., Locutor y actor de doblaje chileno, ha participado en diversos proyectos a través de sus años de formación como estudiante de cine, locución y conducción de radio y televisión, y al comenzar a trabajar en los medios de comunicación chilenos y extranjeros. Estudió doblaje con Loreto Araya en su escuela PROVOZ. Filmografía Películas * La reencarnación (2016) - Médico (Aaron Eckhart) * Lila & Eve (2015) - Detective Scaketti (Andre Royo) * No sin ella (2015) - Dane Wells (Michael Shannon) * Sicario (2015) - Steve Forsing (Jeffrey Donovan) (doblaje chileno) * Sonreír otra vez (2015) - Dr. Page (Terry Kinney) * Santa Switch (2015) - Dan (Ethan Erickson) * The Ridiculous 6 (2015) - Ezequiel Grant (Jon Lovitz) * John Wick (2014) - Victor (Toby Leonard Moore) (doblaje chileno) * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - John Smiley (Kellan Lutz) (versión Lionsgate) * Lila and Eve (2015) - Scacketti (Andre Royo) * Delibal (2015) - Guardia Bar Series de televisión * Awake (2012) - Voces adicionales * Comisario Rex (2008-2014) - Comisario Lorenzo Fabbri (Kaspar Capparoni) y Comisario Marco Terzani (Francesco Arca) * Fargo (2014) - Pepper y Voces adicionales * Orange Is the New Black (2013-2015) - Andrew, Donuts y Voces adicionales * 1600 Penn (2013) - Guardaespaldas presidente * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2015) - Titus Andromedon (Tituss Burgess) * Daredevil (2015-presente) - James Wesley (Toby Leonard Moore), Melvin Potter (Matt Gerald) (temp. 2) * Scream (2015) - Will Menton (Connor Weil) * Odd Squad (2015) - Glenn y Voces adicionales * Make It Pop(2015) - Sr. Chang y DJ Maxwell (Russell Yuen) * Jessica Jones (2015) - Jackson (Ryan Farrell) (2 caps.) y Raj (Manuel Joaquin Santiago) * Designated Survivor (2016-presente) - Tom Kirkman (Kiefer Sutherland) * Shadowhunters (2016-2019) - Azazel (Brett Donahue) / Voces Adicionales Series animadas * Avatar: La leyenda de Korra (Libro 2) (2013-2014) - Unalaq * Julius Jr. (2014-2015)- Marv/Voces Adicionales Anime * Little Witch Academia (anime) (2017) - Dead Man Reality shows * Moonshiners (2015)- Tyler Wood * Sand Masters (2014) - Andy Gertler - (Él mismo) * Around the World in 80 Plates (2012) - John Vermiglio * Property Brothers Buying and Selling (2013-a la fecha) - Jonathan Scott * [[Gypsy Sisters (2014) - Robbie * Rods n’ Wheels (2014) - Jeff Thisted * Naked and Afraid (2013-2015) - Clint Jivoin / Joshua Bell/ Voces adicionales * Treehouse Masters (2014-2015) - Daryl McDonald * Home made Simple (2014) - Brooks Utley / Thad Mills * Get out Alive with Bear Grylls (2013) - Jeff Powell * The Island with Bear Grylls - Rupert Smith * Buying and Selling (2014-2015) - Jonathan Scott * Obsessive Compulsive Cleaners(2014)-Adam * Sex sent me to the ER(2014-2015)-Elli/Jason/Dale-Voces adicionales * Next Great Baker (2015)-David * Project Runway:Under the Gunn(2015)-Shan Keith Oliver * How the Universe Works(2015)-Hakeem Oluseyi * Expedition Impossible(2015)-Nick * Masterchef Australia(2015)-Donovan/Alessandro * Masterchef Canada(2015)-Danny * On the Menu(2015)-Don * Amazing Wedding Cakes(2015)-Ben * Ex on the Beach(2015)-Dan * Long Island Medium (2015)-Mike/Voces adicionales * Bride of Jaws(2015)-Andy Casagrande Telenovelas Turcas * Las mil y una noches (2014) - Yaman Cindar (Teoman Kumbaracıbaşı)' '/ Voces adicionales * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? (2014-2015) - Omer / Voces Adicionales * Ezel (2014-2015) - Ramiz joven (Ufuk Bayraktar) / Voces adicionales * Amor prohibido (2014) - Kemal (Inanç Ömer Benlioğlu) / Voces adicionales * Sila (2015)- Aziz/ Zinar (2da voz) * Gümüş (2015) - Emir/Kenan/ Voces adicionales * Kara Para Aşk (2015) - Arif/Voces Adicionales * Medcezir (2015) - Kenan Koper (Ali Aksöz) * Cesur ve Güzel (2016) - Bülent (Serkan Altunorak) Portuguesas * La única mujer (2015)-Kizúa/ Voces adicionales Documentales * Dead of Night (2013-2014) - Narrador * Countdown to the Future (2012) - Narrador * Bionic Vet (2014) - Narrador * Mount Everest Avalanche (2014) - Narrador * The man with the 132-Pound Scrotum (2015) * On the Menu (2015)- * Cowspiracy (2015)-Narrador-Kip Andersen * The man with the 80lb groin (2015)-Narrador * Fearless Sin Miedo (2016) - Joao Ricardo / Valdiron de Oliveira Estudios y empresas de doblaje *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutores chilenos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile